


Regret

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Genre: old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Old fic of the aftermath of Urion and Novel's battle, from Damian's perspective





	Regret

I ran as fast as I could to the lab, Scarlet had told me through the phone that Urion was not being brought to a hospital, and so they were helping them there. Even though it was my fault, I wanted to apologize, to let them know that I didn't mean it. God..why did I do that? I burst through the doors and ran straight to the room where he was. Scarlet was outside the door, worried look on their face. "Are they okay?" I asked hurridly, resisting the urge to just barge in. Scarlet nodded, "Yeah, they're fine, Damian. We were able to get the shard out, it'll heal soon." I gave a breath of relief, legs shaking. "I had thought...I had..oh man." I said, giving a anxious chuckle. She shook her head a little. "It'll take a lot more than that to kill a specter, they aren't the same as humans and hybrids, thank god. I think..I think you should go in and see them. They don't seem to be angry at you." But I noticed that she had glanced to the side for a second when saying that, indicating that she was probably making it up. I didn't care. "Okay, could you um.." I faltered, but Scarlet smiled. "Yeah, I'll be in the lobby if you need me."

Taking a breath, I opened the door. At the far end of the wall, Urion appeared to be sleeping on a bed, most of them covered by a sheet. Oh shit were they- "Um, is it okay if I come in?" I asked cautiously, not knowing if they were awake. "I'm decent enough if that's what your thinking." Urion replied, not turning over or sitting up. I blushed a little, "Um no I didn't mean it like that..sorry. I'll uh..come over there if that's alright." I swallowed, anxiety being such a dick to me. For a second, I debated whether or not I should leave, but decided no. Urion was silent as I walked over, everything else being too quiet in this room. I was used to this place always being filled with the hum of machines, Urion normally milling about like he couldn't ever stand still. It was eerie. When I reached his bed, I started to panic. What if they were still angry? What if he lashed out at- no. I trust them. If they didn't want me here, they would've said or done something by now. "I..wanted to apologize." I stared at him, surprised. I had come in here preparing to apologize myself, and here they were saying sorry to me? "I um-" I started. "Don't. Just..please. You did the right thing, If you hadn't.." Urion's voice strained, but he cleared his throat and sat up, pulling the sheet off of them. They were wearing shorts, instead of their normal jeans, and didn't have a shirt on. His left shoulder has several bandages on it, but besides that they looked alright. Urion glanced to the side, and scooted over a bit. I stood there awkwardly for about ten seconds before they said, "You can sit down if you want, why did you think I moved over?" "Oh yeah, sorry." I blushed. I sat down next to them, and stared straight ahead. I couldn't bear to look them in the eye.

"I'm glad I met you. Even if..doing so has put me through so much shit-" "Thanks." I said sarcastically. "It's helped me a lot. And I mean, a lot. I .wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Urion said, the softest I've ever heard them. I turned to look at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?" I asked., scratching my neck a little. Urion looked away. "It doesn't matter." "Oh." I then realized something. "Hey, where's your lab coat?" Immediately, I saw Urion tense up. "I'm not 'allowed' to wear it right now, I need to let my shoulder heal, and it's in the wash. I uh..don't like being without it." Urion said, and I didn't really notice before, but they do seem pretty uncomfortable. "I don't think I've ever seen you without it." I said, chuckling lightly. Urion crossed their arms, but not out of annoyance. I realized that they were slightly turned towards me, which was a little odd. Maybe they didn't want me to see the wound, that would make sense. We sat there like that for a bit, I think we both just didn't want to talk about what happened recently.

Wanting to break the silence, I shifted a little. "You know..I don't think I've ever seen you attracted to someone. As in, I know that you've said that you don't care for love, but even if you would still have to deal with someone sometime. Even the uh.."other you" may be um, a little more risky, but even then you never seem to be interested in anyone." Urion sighed, eyes cast downwards. "Kind of hard to when you can't." They replied. "What?" I asked, confused. "I mean, I literally can't. I don't feel love, well romantic love. Platonic I do, but it doesn't exactly make up for what I lost." They chuckled, but in a more somber manner. I bit my lip. I hadn't really thought about it before, but damn. "Wait, 'lost'?" I noted. At this, Urion shifted a little uncomfortably, anxious. "...my dad." That was all they said, and yet all they needed to. I had learned a little bit about Ouranus from Novel, and 'Jasper', and it didn't seem pretty. Urion was very evasive about the subject, so I was a bit surprised when he brought it up. Well, okay I was the one who brought it up, but they didn't need to reply. "I'm sorry." I started, glancing at them. "It's not your fault. He was a horrible person, and yet a dear friend." "Right.." I don't think I agree with them.

Urion sighed, and learned forward, looking at the floor. "You know...you probably already know it, but I'm sorry that I never told you my full name. You'd know who I was the moment I said it." I looked at him again, and my shoulders dropped. "Yeah, it took a bit, but yeah. Verscont, right?" Urion chucked again, "Yep. My name's Urion Verscont, and I'm a fucking train wreck." He buried his head in his hands, taking a breath. I wrapped an arm around them, trying my best to comfort them but not really succeeding. "Hey, don't talk like that. You're a great guy." I reassured them, but they just stared at the floor. "Am I really? Do you honestly believe that I'm a good person? Not after what I've done..." They replied. I was about to respond, but I hesitated. There was something odd about his back... "I've been around you for months by now, and from what I've seen, you're amazing Mx. Urion." I replied confidently. "Mr." "What?" "I um..prefer mr." I stared at them- him, in surprise, I didn't think Urion was the type to prefer certain pronouns, with his "I don't do friends" stuff. Urion looked away again, "I mean, I sound like a guy anyway..so um, yeah." They said in a small voice. I started laughing, not at him but just at the fact that I would correct people whenever they called him a guy. "H-hey! What's so funny?!" Urion scowled, hands fidgeting. Then I noticed something, "Holy shit you're actually blushing." I said. Saying this just made Urion even more flustered, but he eventually smiled.

The door at the far end of the wall suddenly creaked open, we both turned to see who it was, but no one was there. "I've been meaning to fix the doorknob on that thing.." Urion muttered, sighing. "Um..Urion, what is that?" I pointed at his back, trying to take in what I was seeing. He turned to face me, their face confused at first, but then almost..fearful? "I-it's nothing" He tried to turn away and hide it, but I held them in place to get a better look. He didn't even try to fight me, he just slumped their shoulders and sighed. "Holy shit.." I muttered. Right on his spine was a large dark black splotch, spreading out on the sides. It covered most of the middle of his back, and seemed to..move. "D- do you, I mean, Is this even? Are you alright? How long have you been like this?" Urion tensed, and tried to hide it but I saw the black grow slightly. It then occurred to me..was this the reason why he always wore that damn sweater and lab coat? Even in sweltering heat? "Come on, answer me!" I said, concerned. "F-fine! If it'll get you to stop asking." Urion stuttered, and I watched as the black spread to his shoulders in a flash. "Okay, okay calm down. You don't need to answer if you don't want to." I said, trying to reassure him and just- not have the black grow more. pt 6  
Urion brought his hands to his face again, "Ugh, this is so embarrassing. I didn't want you to...My stupid luck." Urion swore. "Are you kidding!? I mean, is this lethal or-" "Damian. I'm fine. I've had this for years, it's just a..side effect." Urion said, looking me in the eyes, and then he yawned. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my nerves. "Okay, sure, but still..Have you ever gotten it checked out or something? I mean, I seriously doubt it's er, healthy." I asked. At this, Urion started to seem nervous, and lied down on the bed, hands under their head. A casual motion, but I know him. He did it to keep me from staring. "No. I can't go to any doctor, hospital, whatever. That's the entire reason why I'm still here." Urion grimaced. I frowned. "Why?" They looked to the side. "Let's just say..it's evidence of something." "Hmm.." I furrowsd by brow, thinking on this. Maybe an illegal experiment that went wrong? Then again, I haven't actually seen Urion do any illegal experiments...well okay some were borderline but anyway..Then I remembered something, something so obvious I can't believe I didn't remember it sooner. Jasper. Whenever Urion got like that, didn't he turn black? So that meant.. "Yup. It's exactly what you think it is." Urion answered, looking right at me, and I realized that I had been muttering out loud. "Ah, shit." "Language" "Oh, so now you're worried about swears?" I scoffed, but smiled, pretty embarrassed.

They were trying to hide it, but he was starting to freak out more. I saw the black creeping up the side of his torso. "So um, I assume you always wear long sleeve because of this? But I mean..jesus what did you do?" Urion hesitated, I could literally see his anxiety and panic increasing. They were always one to keep a calm face, but that eventually lead to a not very good mental state. "Can you...can you not tell the others? I mean, Scarlet knows, she was the one who fixed me up, but I mean Novel and Fiona..and whoever else is here with you. I don't want everyone concerned about something that had always been there." He swallowed. I thought for a moment, "I...I won't, but still, are you sur-" "Yes. There's nothing you can do, so no use worrying about it." Urion interrupted, before yawning for about five seconds straight. "Guess I should let you get your rest, huh?" I asked, getting off the bed and standing up. "Hmnn..I guess. Scarlet would kill me if I stayed up talking to you all night." Urion chuckled, seeming to want to change the mood. I gave one last concerned look at him, but nodded. "Alright, well if you need anything, were gonna be in the lobby, and the phone's right there." I gestured to the side of the bed, where a, old rickety nightstand stood. Urion muttered something, but before I could ask him what it was, he was asleep. "Heh, leaving me in the dark again, huh?" I smiled. I pulled the sheets over them, trying my best to ignore the pulsing black on his spine when I moved him to rest their head on the pillow instead of off the side of the bed. As I made my way to the door, sure that I had done all I could, I gave one last look at him. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he's been through, especially with how secretive he is about his past, but from what I've seen it isn't good. Well, al the more reason to make his present worthwhile. I turned the lights off, and walked over to the door. "Goodnight." I whispered, and slipped out the room.


End file.
